A compressor includes a rotor coupled to a rotating shaft, a bearing that supports the rotating shaft, and a shell that houses the rotor. Upon the rotation of the rotor, the compressor sucks a gas from an inlet into the shell to compress the gas and discharge the gas from an outlet.
The shell of the compressor is typically divided in a horizontal direction, and a flange of an upper half-split body and a flange of a lower half-split body are fastened by bolts (Patent Literature 1).
In Patent Literature 1, a groove and a protrusion formed in mating surfaces of the flanges are engaged to prevent a high pressure gas in the shell from leaking outside from between the flanges.